


Dimwit Macuil

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Inspired by..., Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Macuil's brain shuts down as a result of him overworking, which leads to him behaving erratically and being the butt of jokes among Maricela and the entire neighborhood.





	Dimwit Macuil

The story starts with Macuil getting smarter and smarter. He is stressed to the point where his brain eventually shuts down. Afterwards, Macuil starts acting dumb and committing unusual acts such as dropping a rat into a filled beaker, eating a green substance, and repeatedly falling down the stairs. Cailaca eventually witnesses his odd behavior and takes advantage.

In Cailaca’s room, Macuil is seen in a dress and going by the name of “Mariline.” Macuil is unfazed and continues is odd behavior, eventually making is way outside. He then proceeds to strip down to his underwear, also gathering the attention of the neighborhood kids.

As the neighborhood kids along with Cailaca become amused, Macuil is seen performing more unusual acts including jumping into a mud puddle head first, filling himself to maximum capacity with a garden hose, taking a goldfish and putting it down his underwear, and dancing weirdly.

The kids then gather around to watch Macuil as he prepares to kiss a crow’s rear end. He eventually snaps out of his delusion, regaining himself even noticing what he’s done. He runs away in horror. The episode ends with a confused Macuil still holding the crow in his hands, which proceeds to kiss him back and blink romantically at him.


End file.
